


Magic family

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Supereroe [4]
Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una ‘normale’ famiglia di maghi.Prompt di Katiusha Grice: Magic!AU con Gli Incredibili della Disney Pixar (se fossero una famiglia di maghi anziché supereroi? XD)
Relationships: Bob "Mr. Incredible" Parr/Helen "Elastigirl" Parr
Series: Supereroe [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1471199
Kudos: 2





	Magic family

Magic family

La luce del sole filtrava nel grande appartamento, illuminando gli innumerevoli alambicchi sparsi per la casa. Sulla mensola della libreria, in mezzo a diversi libri d’incantesimi, si trovava un teschio verde, con scavate delle incisioni runiche.

“Flash, scendi da quella scopa. Non puoi andartene in giro per tutta la casa.

Violetta, amore, per favore, potresti controllare che la padella incantata frigga per bene le patatine? Tuo padre ci tiene a mangiarle prima di rientrare da lavoro” ordinò Helen.

Violetta gonfiò le guance e sbuffò.

“Perché Flash ha una scopa ed io no?” borbottò.

< Non voglio diventare come lei. La migliore del suo corso di magia ed ora fa la balia a noi. Secondo me è sprecata come semplice massaia > pensò, raggiungendo i fornelli.

La madre era intenta a recitare delle formule per cambiare il pannolino al più piccolo, che rideva e gorgogliava, dimenando i piedi.

“Te l’ho già detto, tesoro. La scopa è stata fornita a Flash dalla scuola quando è entrato nella squadra di corse volanti.

Altrimenti nessuno dei due ne avrebbe avuta una fino al compimento dei vostri sedici anni” spiegò.

Violetta recriminò nuovamente: “Intanto lui ne ha una ed io no”.

Helen rifletté: < Alle volte vorrei davvero allungarmi. Così potrei occuparmi di più faccende di casa in contemporanea.

Mi andrebbe bene anche moltiplicarmi, però >.

Jack Jack alzò le mani verso il soffitto, delle scintille colorate vennero sparate dalle sue ditina paffutelle, spargendosi per tutta la stanza.

Mrs. Parr sospirò pesantemente.

< Avevo appena spazzato. Dovrò lanciare di nuovo gl’incantesimi sulla scopa, con il rischio che s’imbizzarrisca come al solito > pensò, con aria affranta.

La porta si aprì ed entrò Bob.

“Scusate il ritardo, oggi in ufficio è stato…”. Iniziò a dire.

“Papà, togliti da lì!” gridò Flash, mentre lo travolgeva con la scopa.


End file.
